On the run, again
by Chlerek and Clace
Summary: This happens RIGHT after The Reckoning. Please enjoy. First chap.'s not a chap. Review please! It's a bit OOC, just saying. I write what I like.
1. AN

**Dear readers,**

** This is NOT a chapter. Just a request. I was hoping someone could give me an idea for the title. I'm not really quiet sure what to call it yet. So please if some could give me an idea. I'll post the first chapter and you can tell me what I should call this.**

** Thanks a bunch,**

** Nessie!**


	2. At Last

**So this is my first story for Darkest Powers. I really hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>I looked around my motel room, kissing Derek was better than I thought. I went to my bed and laid down. Aunt Lauren was on the floor and Tori was in the other bed. During the night I decided to go to Derek, I need to be in his arms. I took a card and went to his room. I knocked on the door, lightly enough for just him to hear me. I waited. The door slowly opened. I looked up to see Derek's bare chest. I lifted my gaze to his.<p>

"Chloe…?" he sounded confused.

"Derek." I smiled at him.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." I grabbed his hand on my way in. I pulled him to his bed and sat down. He sat beside me.

"Once we get out of here, we'll buy you a different hair color." He pushed some of my hair back.

I leaned against him; he put his arm around my waist. I laid down on his bed. He laid next to me. I curled up against him, hearing his heart beat. His fingers trailed up and down my spine. I felt his lips brush against my hair. I tightened my arms around him, holding onto his as tight as possible. I lifted my head to look at him; he was looking down at me, his green eyes glowing in the dark. I went on my elbows, the squeaked and I quickly looked around.

"Derek…?" I brought my face to his.

He blinked and smile at me, "Hm?"

"I l—" His kiss cut me off. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like he knew what I wanted. His lips parted. I felt his hands against my back, pressing me harder against him.

"Chloe…" I heard him whisper against my lips.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Mr. Bae watching us with a disapproving look.

"Derek… you know better than this. Next time you should ask for your own room." He looked at me. Simon woke up, hearing his dad.

"What's going on?" He looked over at me. I was leaning against Derek with his arms wrapped around me.

"Nothing, we were just—"

"Making-out." Derek said, cutting me off. I felt his body shake when he chuckled, "Dad, can we have our own room?"

"Sure, I'll go get to the front desk and get another key." Mr. Bae left the room. A minute later he was back with a key and handed it to Derek, "Don't do anything I'd get mad about."

And with that we went to our room. Derek held the door open for me and smiled. I grabbed his hand again and tugged him to the bed. He laid down and I curled up beside him. His arms went around me and he pulled me on top of him. He pressed his lips to mine.

"Chloe." He said firmly.

"Yes?"

"If I hurt you in anyway, whatsoever, you will tell me."

"Okay." It sounded like he didn't want to go as far as I wanted. He tried to kiss me but I turned away from him.

"Chloe?" He tried to hold my gaze but I wouldn't let him. He gave up and took hold of my chin. I finally looked at him and tried not to cry, "What's the matter, Chloe?"

"Nothing." My voice cracked. I felt his fingers push my hair back.

He pressed his lips against mine and I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. A few tears fell from my eyes. He wiped them away. I felt his hands go to the hem of my shirt. He lifted it off of me. I found his lips again. I've never been this exposed to a guy before. He unclasped my and slid it off of me. My cheeks heated. He pressed my body against his and moaned. His hands went to my waist. I put mine on top of his.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Nothing." I kissed him, keeping my hands on his. His fingers entwined with mine. I put his hand back on my waist. He looked at me, his eyes asking if it's okay. I kissed him, not stopping for air. His hands slid my panties down and threw them on the floor. My hands went to his boxers. His hands beat me there throwing his boxers on the floor with mine. We didn't do anything we'd regret, mostly kiss. I wound my fingers into his hair. He pulled me harder against him, moaning quietly. My mind was wandering off into other places. The last thing I felt was his lips against mine.

I woke up, curled up next to Derek. His arms were still around me. I looked up and he was still asleep. I lifted myself onto my elbows and kissed his cheek. I looked, still asleep. I kissed his lips. He kissed me back, smiling while he did.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

I moaned and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms back around me.

"I know you don't want to get up. Your aunt's probably looking for you." I could feel him looking at me. I just shrugged. I felt him chuckle. I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I said.

"You keep saying that, Chloe. Why?"

"I'm just… I don't know. Derek," I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I…" I dropped my gaze. Derek tried to get me to look at him, but I didn't. I started to cry.

"Chloe? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

I just shook my head.

"Derek." I said, my voice shook a little.

"Yes?" His hands were wiping away my tears.

"I—I love you." I felt his hands stop. I looked up at his green eyes, "Derek?"

His eyes met mine. He kissed my lips, "Chloe…"

"Hm?" I kept my eyes on his.

"I love you too." He looked at me again. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good." I kissed him. His arms went around my waist, pressing me against him. There was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Let me know! Review please! Also need a title! ^_^ pm me :P Thanks!<strong>


	3. At Last pt2

**Hey guys, sorry this one's SO short. I kinda cut chapter 1 into two parts because it seemed REALLY long... ANYWAY. Just and fyi, I don't take cristism very well, but thanks for all who helped. I wrote this last year when I was really bored so I kinda had some writers block. Heehee... I was almost afraid that I wouldn't write anything this year :O ANYWAYS, I'm just ranting... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>I heard Simon's voice.<p>

"Hey bro. Dad wants to know what you and Chloe want for breakfast." I could tell he was still at the door. I got up and put my clothes on. I put my hand on Derek's back as I came around him.

"Hey Simon." I smiled. Derek's arm went around my waist.

"Morning Chloe." He smiled back at me, "So, breakfast?"

"Anything from McDonald's." Derek answered.

"Kay. Chloe?" He looked at me.

"Same." I looked at Derek then Simon.

"Alright. Your Aunt Lauren is looking for you."

"Tell her I'm in this room."

"Okay." Simon left. I watched him go to my room. Silently, I closed the door and looked at Derek. I smiled at him and out my hands on his chest.

"Derek?" The look on his face startled me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" He kissed the corner of my mouth. I slightly smiled.

"My aunt's probably on her way."

"Yeah." He put his hands on mine. I went on my toes and kissed him.

A knock on the door interrupted me, "That's probably my aunt."

"It might not be." His hand tightened around mine. Another knock sounded on the door.

"Derek…" I whined lightly.

"Stay behind me." He whispered at me. The next knock sounded impatient and furious. I went behind Derek and grabbed onto his arm. Derek went to look through the peep hole in the door. He swore under his breath.

"What?" I whispered.

"S.W.A.T." this time I swore. I held onto his arm tighter. He turned around and looked at me, "Is there another way out?"

"The bathroom probably." I shrugged. Still holding onto him, Derek half-pulled me to the bathroom. He kicked out the window. I heard voices outside, "… master key."

Derek jumped out of the window, landing on his feet.

"Come on, Chloe, jump." He held out his arms, "I'll catch you."

I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt his hand on my waist when he caught me. I felt his lips at my neck for a second, "Let's go."

I grabbed onto his hand, "We have to get everyone else."

He went to Simon's bathroom window and looked through it.

"I see Simon." He knocked on the glass. Simon cam to the window and opened it.

"What in th—" He saw Derek's worried look and shut up.

"There's S.W.A.T. teams looking for us. Call next door and tell them. I will be looking for a way out."

"Derek…" I looked at him.

"Chloe, you have to stay here." He put his hand on my cheek.

"No. I'm going with you."

"Fine." He grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So...? Like I said, sorry it's SO short :3 heehee... Review. And please, don't be TOO harsh. I just write randome shit.<strong>


	4. AN, sorry guys :

D: Hey guys! I'm putting this up for adoption! I had this story down on paper, and me, being smart, wrote it in colored pen and the paper got wet so now I can't read it. So if anyone wants it, lemme know!


End file.
